Games we Play
by HungerGamesLover2012
Summary: The 201st Hunger Games have begun, and a girl from District 4 is faced with a life changing event.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter1: Reaping Day**_

_**Ahh, the salt water breeze is hitting my face, such a nice feeling. I usually come up to the cliff near the ocean to get away from my father and brother, from all the other people in District 4. For being in a Career district, I'm probably the only one who doesn't want to go in the games. My brother does, and my dad's a former victor.**_

_**Just then I hear someone coming my way, they're trying to be quiet but I can pick them out no matter what. "I know it's you Xander."**_

"_**Damn it." He says and he sits beside me. Xander Rockwell 16, has nice dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes, his dad won too, Xander's been my friend ever since I could walk and talk, he's also been my neighbour for many years. "I really want to know how you figure stuff out like that Skye." He says.**_

"_**Guess you'll just have to find out." I tell him.**_

"_**Lake said I'd find you here. Had a bad dream?" He asks me.**_

"_**Of course, but this time it was of my dad killing my mom." I tell him. 8 years ago, my parents got into a huge argument about my dad starting to train Lake and me for the games. My mom grabbed a knife to threaten my dad, but dad just laughed and instead turned the knife on her and stabbed her. It was a really bad time for me, and ever since my dad has actually beaten me, to make sure I train under him.**_

"_**I really am sorry Skye, you know I try to convince my parents every day to make the mayor to let them take you away from him. But with my dad the way he is, I don't think it'll happen." He tells me.**_

_**I stand up on the cliff and so does Xander. Just then I feel someone pick me up and I try kicking my feet which doesn't help because then whoever it was throws me over the edge and next thing I know is I'm falling down to the water. I brace for impact and I fall right into the water. I swim upwards gasping for air, even though I live in the fishing district and I do fish, I can't swim.**_

_**I'm going to die, I just know it, and this is it. At least it's on reaping day, so that means I don't need to worry about the games. Just as a wave rolls over me and I go under again, someone grabs me and starts to float on their back with me, pulling me into shore. I'm still gasping for air when I hear them say, "It's going to be okay Skye." It's hard to know who's saying it, thanks to my ears being filly with water. Just then he pulls me onto the sand and I sit up to see who it was, it was Xander. "You okay?"**_

"_**I'll be better when I know who threw me over the edge," I say.**_

"_**That would be me," Someone says behind me. I know that voice, it's the voice I hate. Just then Xander does something I didn't think he would, when we both get up he goes in front of me, probably to protect me from my father. "Ahh getting one of the Rockwell boys to defend you, Skye you should know better, you're a Keller you should know how to swim!" He exclaims. Then he says, "Get home and get ready."**_

_**Xander starts to walk back with me, there's a gate that leads into the Victor Village, where all victors live and their families. "Thanks Xander, but you could've been killed by him. Actually I'm surprised you're not." I say.**_

"_**Well I better get home. Want to walk with me and Rima? Knowing Lance he'll be walking with Lake." He says. I nod and then go into my house. I go upstairs to my room; my dress is laying on my bed. I put it there before I left for the ocean this morning. It's a pale blue green dress and I put on the matching flats. Before I go downstairs I look at myself in the mirror black haired with bright blue eyes. Just like Lake and my mom. I put on the locket I got from my dad when my sister died in the games, it was my moms, then she gave left it to Lilly and when she died the Keepers gave it back to us and I took it in, to remember the both of them.**_

_**I go downstairs just as Xander and Rima walk in. Rima's wearing a pink dress with pink flats, her blonde hair is up in a ponytail, her first reaping and she already looks like she been there many times. "Hi Skye." She says.**_

_**I look at Xander next; he's got a white shirt on with black pants. Then I look at both of them and say, "Well lets go, don't want to be late."**_

_**We walk to the courtyard and we get there in record timing. I go to the girls' side with Rima, she stays at the back with the 12's and I go up to the 15's. On the other side it's the boys, I see Lake and Lance in the 18's and Xander in the 16's. The girls nearby are talking about training and how they'll be the victors of this year, I block them out and just look at my father with Mr. Rockwell on stage with our escort and the mayor. There's also about 5 more sits, those are for the other victors. I see them all arrive, 4 males and 1 female. Wow.**_

_**Just then the clock tower starts to ring and then Mayor Snow steps up to the podium. He tells the story about the rebellion in the dark days, then afterwards the Capitol created the Hunger Games. Then he motions our escort up, Nina Grail. She steps up to the podium, her bluish skin with bright pink hair and a bright purple dress. Interesting sense of style.**_

"_**Welcome, welcome District 4 to the 201**__**st**__** Hunger Games!" She says and everyone cheers and claps, I just clap. But on the inside I'm in disgust that the Capitol came up with games like this. "Now let's start off with our girl." She says as she steps over to the girls' bowl. I can see my dad's eyes piercing into my heart saying, "If you don't volunteer I'll kill you." But bad thing is that he had said that to both my brother and me, and since this is Lake's last chance I really don't want to. Nina comes back over and unravels the slip and says, "The female tribute is Rima Rockwell!"**_

_**No, not Rima. 12-year old Rima, unlike Xander, Rima is too young for these games and has never been trained. Before anyone else can volunteer since I am in the Career district I yell, "I volunteer!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: I'm Going In**_

_**What did I just do? Why'd I just do that? All these years my dad has put me through hell and I told myself I never want to enter the games, but I just volunteered to go in the games. I make my way to the stage and people of staring at me, knowing I'm Mr. Keller's daughter probably, or even knowing my Lake or Lilly who died volunteering for me 3 years ago.**_

_**I mount the stage and Nina asks, "And what is your name sweetheart?"**_

"_**Skye Keller." I say, holding back the tears forming inside of me.**_

"_**Let's give it up for our volunteer Skye Keller!" She says and the crowd cheers, most of them are the families that my father has made mad or the years he was mentoring they're siblings of those who died. "Now let's move onto the boys." Nina says stepping over to the boys' bowl next. I know Lake is going to volunteer, but I wish he wouldn't. Because I know Lake, he'd do anything to get our dad's love. Not that he has any of it. Nina comes back over and says, "The male tribute is Xander Rockwell!"**_

_**No! Oh no, please someone volunteer. Not two seconds after the name is called I hear, "I volunteer!" I know that voice, it's not Lake's, but someone else I wish is wasn't. It's Lake's best friend and Xander's brother, Lance.**_

_**He gets up and Nina asks, "And your name?"**_

"_**Lance Rockwell." He says with confidence, he probably doesn't want to be up here with me either, since I'm Xander's best friend and Lake's little sister.**_

"_**Well, let's welcome District 4's tributes, Lance Rockwell and Skye Keller!" Nina says and the crowd goes wild, when the anthem plays after me and Lance shake hands Nina takes us inside. She puts Lance in a room then me in a room. I was in here once before, to say goodbye to Lilly, I was 12 and she was 16. I miss her everyday same with my mom. I don't know what Lake thinks, I rarely ever talk to him. Except for when we're training with dad.**_

_**Just then dad walks in and says, "Great job Skye, if only your brother would've volunteered. Then that would've been interesting." **_

"_**Wait, so you wanted both of us to go in, probably to our deaths?" I ask, I'm starting to get mad.**_

"_**Well yes, I mean I would've been so proud of you both and-." I cut him off before he can even finish what he was going to say.**_

"_**You call yourself a father, when you wanted both of us to die out there! You may be my father but I'll never call you one! And you better hope I die in the arena, because if I come back I'll kill you or I'll report you myself to Mayor Snow about how you killed mom!" A Keeper must've heard me yelling at him because one comes in and takes him away.**_

_**I wait a minute and then Lake comes in. I'm kind of surprised really, he says, "Damn it, I'm so sorry Skye."**_

"_**For what?" I ask him.**_

"_**For never being there for you, for letting dad hurt you all these years." He tells me, pulling me into a hug. "I love you Skye, come home." He says..**_

_**Just then a Keeper separates us and takes him out then another shuts the door. I sit on the couch, waiting for a Keeper to come in and get me to take me to the train. My door opens and I'm expecting it to be a Keeper, but instead it's Xander. I stand up and hug him, I was hoping I'd see him again before I left for my death.**_

"_**Thank you for volunteering for her Skye. I wish you didn't though." He says.**_

"_**Anything for a family friend Xander." I say to him. We're left facing each other and I say, "Xander, there's no way I'm coming home so I just want you to know-."**_

_**He cuts me off and says, "No, you're going to make it Skye. Lance told me why he volunteered for me, ask him. I know you'll make it home though Skye, I just know it. Besides you don't just have Lake to come home to." He says.**_

"_**What do you mean by that?" I ask.**_

_**He smiles and kisses me, wow my best friend and one of the cutest guys in District 4 actually likes me. It's kind of odd, because I mean he has a girlfriend, but I'm not complaining. He stops and I ask, "And what was that for?"**_

"_**My token to you, come back Skye, promise?" He asks, I know when he asks for a promise he really wants me to promise. Even when I was just a little kid learning how to use a bow and arrow to kill the fish.**_

_**I tell him, "I promise."**_

_**He hugs me again and when a Keeper separates us I don't want to let go. But I do, I sit on the couch again and about 4 minutes later a Keeper walks in and holds out my arm and puts on the Tracker bracelet, now if I do win this will always be there to remind me of how I volunteered for Rima and how I have to go in with Lance Rockwell, my best friends no boyfriend's older brother and my brothers' best friend.**_

_**He takes me out to the car that's waiting for us and I sit on one side of Nina while Lance is on the other side. They're talking about something but all I do is look out the window, wondering if I'll ever be able to see this place again. Once the car arrives at the train station I just want to get on the train while Lance loves the attention, or he's just showing off for the cameras. Nina takes us to our rooms, once I get into mine the first thing I do is go and take a shower. I know it'll be a long ride because we have to stop in all the other districts then head back to the Capitol. Nina says we can watch the reapings live from the guest platform, I don't really know. Maybe.**_

_**Once I have the shower I start to look for some clothes, I find a dark blue tank top and I put it, same with blue jean shorts. Then I put on a white sweater that shows off one of my shoulders, I'm okay with that. I put of some ankle socks and put on some shoes that were in the closet. If I could, I'd wear shoes every day, but because I'm usually at the beach with Xander hunting I usually just wear flip-flops.**_

_**I sit on the bed and hold my locket in my hands, after a moment of staring at it I open it, to find a split picture on the right side, the top is of the girls, the bottom is off the three kids. The top half is of my mom, Lilly, and me I look to be 3. Then the bottom is off Lilly, Lake, and me. I'm kind of glad there's not one of my dad in it. I read the comment of the left side:**_

_Never give up hope, never back down, don't forget who you fight for._

_Love, Mrs. Kelly Keller (Mom)._

_**It almost puts me in tears, knowing that mom wanted either me or Lilly to have this. And now, it's all I really have to remember those I love and loved.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Marsh and Zenna**_

_**We've stopped at Districts 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9, and now we're on our way to 10, 11, and 12. I wait a while and a knock on my door comes and Nina walks in. I put my locket back on and look up to her. She asks, "Ahh good your ready, are you coming?"**_

"_**Coming where?" I ask her.**_

"_**Well to the dining car of course, come on Lance is waiting for us, probably with your guys' mentor this year, well mentors." She says grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hallway. Guess she really isn't giving me and choice ongoing or not.**_

_**We get there and I see Lance sitting across from the male mentor and the female mentor is sitting right beside him. I sit in front of her while Nina sit at the end of the table between her and me. I may live near them by I don't even know their names, hopefully Lance does.**_

"_**Good the both of you are here, have you introduced yourselves?" Nina asks them.**_

"_**We were waiting for her." Says the female. She's got long brown hair with black bangs and brown eyes. She's wearing a normal day outfit, while the male has long blonde hair and has a suit on. Different personalities probably. He kind of looks like Lance if I look hard enough, I mean the only difference is that Lance has bright blue eyes with blonde hair while his are almost a dark green.**_

"_**Well, you two I'd like you to meet your mentors, Marsh and-." The girl cuts her off.**_

"_**Zenna Black." She says. They must be brother and sister, they don't look it. Then she asks, "And he's Lance and your Skye, right?" I nod and so does Lance, then she says, "Right, Marsh you get Lance, I get Skye." Get? What does she mean by that?**_

"_**What do you mean by get?" Lance asks.**_

"_**She means that I'll be helping you out while she helps out her." Marsh tells him. "So, what kind of weapons can the two of you use?" He asks.**_

"_**I can use a spear," Lance tells them.**_

"_**And I know how to use a bow and arrow." I say.**_

"_**Interesting, you'll both be great aspects to the Careers." Marsh says.**_

_**Careers, my dad was a Career and he slit all the others' throat in the middle of the night. Lance's dad was a Career as well, I don't remember how my dad said he won, I just know that he saw his district partner decapitated by his own allies. Well they should know now, so I say, "I'm not going to be a Career."**_

_**Marsh and Nina just look at me weird, then Lance says, "I don't want to be a Career either."**_

_**Before Marsh can say something Zenna says, "And that's fine. Besides the two of you would be better without the Careers anyways, mean and ruthless people. Not saying that your probably not ruthless Skye, I know your father he's probably very tough on training you himself. Same with your brother, right?" She asks. How does she know this? Oh wait, she's a victor too, she's probably seen dad training both Lake and me. I nod.**_

"_**Oh shut up Zenna, your only saying it's a good thing because you weren't part of the Career pack, while I was and look how I came out." He says. What does he mean by that?**_

"_**Don't start fighting. Now I want to tell them what'll be happening when we arrive at the Capitol, soon hopefully." Nina says.**_

"_**Go right ahead." Zenna tells her.**_

"_**Good, now when you get to the Capitol you'll both be taken to prepping, then the prepping team will take you to your stylist, from there you'll meet up with us at the waiting room for the opening ceremony." Nina instructs us.**_

"_**And don't complain when you're in prepping, you won't like what they do to you." Zenna adds in. I wonder what she means by that.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: District 12**_

_**After a bit longer we finally arrive at District 12. I think I actually want to see who'll be reaped here, so I ask Zenna and she says it'll be fine. She and me get out of our car and go over to a car to get to the justice building, before we leave though there's another tribute who wants to see. It's a girl tribute with her mentor.**_

"_**Hi there Xavier." Zenna says. That must be the mentor.**_

"_**Zenna, meet my tribute this year, Winter. Her district partner is Zap, mean little kid." Xavier says. From the name Zap, I'm thinking they're District 8. Winter has dark brown hair, doesn't really go with her name but maybe she was named that for when she was born. We get in the same car and head to the justice building, President Slick is waiting there for us and leads us onto the guest stage. I sit by Winter while Zenna sits behind me with Xavier.**_

"_**Are you from District 4?" Winter asks. I nod. Then she says, "Oh, never mind then."**_

"_**Never mind what? You can tell me," I say.**_

"_**I was wondering if you'd like to be in an alliance with me and Zap. But you're a Career so never mind." She says.**_

"_**I'll be in an alliance with you." I tell her. She's just about to say something when I cut her off, "Just because you grow up in a Career district, doesn't mean you want to." I tell her.**_

"_**What's your name?" She asks.**_

"_**Skye, Skye Keller." I say. She looks shocked, I know why, because of my father most likely. Then I ask, "Yours?"**_

"_**Winter Taylor. Your dad was in the same games as my aunt, he ended up killing her at the feast." She says, looking down to her ring.**_

_**Just then Mayor Slick steps up to the podium, it must be time. He says the same story that Mayor Snow says every year, only Mayor Slick is much more boring. After the story is over he calls up a woman named Whitney Gizmo. She's got pinkish skin with purple hair and a blue outfit on. She looks more normal then Nina, I have to say.**_

"_**Welcome, welcome District 12, to the 201**__**st**__** Hunger Games reaping." She squeals. Then says, "Now let's start with the female." She steps over to the girls' bowl, guess she starts the same way as Nina. She finally grabs a slip and goes back over to the podium and reads out, "Holly Hollows."**_

_**I see a girl from the 17 year old section make her way to the stage, she's got red hair very different for a District 12 person, I mean they're coal miners and live in the poorest district in Lock. She finally gets up on the stage, wearing flats and a dark brown dress, she looks like she just got out of the mines.**_

"_**Now the male." Whitney says, walking over to the boys' bowl. She grabs a slip and goes back over to the podium and says, "The male tribute is Moose Ecleson." Moose? That's very odd for a District 12 name? And that coming from me, a District 4 person, I mean I know there's a girl who's Xander's girlfriend Coral. Moose gets up to the stage from the 17 year old section as well. Then Whitney says, "Let's welcome District 12's tributes, Moose Ecleson and Holly Hollows." She says, most of the doesn't cheer, but they only clap. So does Xavier and Zenna, so that's me and Winter do as well.**_

"_**I think we should try and get Holly, I mean she may be a good ally." Winter says. I agree, but we'll see.**_

_**Just then the anthem starts to play and everyone is leaving, except for their families and friends Xavier and Zenna head to a car and there's two, one waiting for Whitney, Moose, and Holly. Then one for us. When we get back to the train we wait about 30 minutes and it starts to go again.**_

_**We're on the train for about 1 hour again and finally we arrive in the Capitol. "Here we go again," Zenna says. But as she does Marsh hits her upside the head then mumbles something to her.**_

_**Nina takes us to prepping and Zenna's right, what they do I don't like. They waxed me and let's just say it was PAINFUL. After awhile they take me to my styling room, hopefully I get a good stylist. I mean one year I saw when I was 9 the tributes were dressed in a net then had blue scales it looked like. It was kind of cool, but I didn't like it all that much.**_

_**I'm sitting in my train outfit on the table when my stylist walks in, he's tanned with blonde hair and then he's got blue hair with green highlights. It's kind of cool really. "Hi there, I'm Frost." He says. Frost, that's a different name, especially for a Capitol person.**_

"_**I'm Skye." I say.**_

"_**Yeah I know, I knew your dad, mean man. Always telling tributes they'll never have a chance. Then came Marsh and he made your father proud to be a mentor, then a year later Zenna was reaped and no one volunteered for her. She was so fragile, and she hated your father, only because he tried to kiss her then throw her off the balcony. She was 16." He says. Wow, maybe that's why she's been watching us, probably to make sure he never really hurt either me or Lake. Now that I think about it, Zenna only looked to be 19.**_

"_**Do you know how old they are?" I ask. Just in curiosity.**_

"_**Yeah, Marsh is 22, he was the victor 6 years ago, then Zenna 5 years ago, she's 19 now. She won by having allies." He says. "Alright, so are you ready for the plan me and Jayla have for the outfits?" He asks. I'm thinking Jayla's the stylist for Lance. I nod and he takes me to the changing room. There I get in my opening outfit.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Opening Ceremony**_

_**Once I'm ready Frost is taking me down to the waiting room. I'm wearing long blue dress with dolphins running up the sides, but they have grooves in it. Frost never told me why they're there. I see Lance with Jayla when we finally get there, and finally Marsh and Zenna come over.**_

"_**Wow, the two of you look great." Marsh says. Referring to how Lance has the exact same thing as me just in a suit and his has a shark on the back of his shirt as well as going up his pant legs.**_

"_**Well you two will be the fourth tributes out into the city circle, show you'll have to wait for another 8 tributes till President Graydon starts talking." Jayla says.**_

"_**I believe the head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane is introducing everyone this year." Zenna says, just then Frost takes us over to our chariot, which is right behind District 3's.**_

_**He says, "Just as you're going to leave, flick yourselves on. It'll be controlled from that panel on the chariot." I look at the panel, one says boy, another says girl, then another says horse. The horse is a white horse with blue streaks on it and the chariot is all blue too. They always match the things to the tributes, the stylist come up with the ideas a few months before the games start. To make sure everything is alright.**_

_**Just then the huge doors open and Seneca calls out District 1, 2, 3 and then it's our turn. I hear him say, "Now District 4, Lance and Skye."Our horse starts to go and Lance presses all three buttons. The horses' blue stripes start to glow and so do the creases in our animals, so when we come out the crowd is cheering. Each and every single one of them think that both Lance and me are just regular Careers and we'll be on a killing spree along with the others, but I'm going to be in an alliance with Winter and Zap. Then Lance will be other people probably.**_

_**We get to the city circle and he calls out all the rest, then when he's finished President Graydon steps up to the podium on the balcony. "Welcome Capitol citizens, viewers, and tributes of Lock. To the 201**__**st**__** Hunger Games!" The crowd is going wild, probably same with my dad. But he'd still be happy even if I died, I wonder what Lake and Xander and their family doing right now? I have a tear in my eye but then I wipe it away before any of the cameras saw. Then he speaks again, "Now I just want to say, don't cave in, and let the games...begin!" With that our chariots start heading back to the waiting room. When we get back I walk over to Winter and Zap, who's with another boy.**_

"_**Hey Winter, I wanted to talk to you about Holly." I say.**_

"_**Ahh Skye, this is Zap." Winter says.**_

"_**Skye." Zap says.**_

"_**And this is Oliver, he's from District 11." Winter says.**_

"_**Skye." I say extending my hand and he shakes it, just then Nina, Zenna, and Lance come over and they leave.**_

"_**You were both amazing." Nina says.**_

"_**Thanks Nina." I say.**_

"_**Come on, I say we get these two to their floor." Zenna says. Their floor? We have our own floor?**_

_**We go up to the 4**__**th**__** floor and it looks like the victory homes, just all packed into a floor. "Well Lance, your room is to the far right and Skye, far left." With that we're gone. I want to see who the tributes are, since I wasn't listening during the opening ceremony. I turn on the TV and sit on the edge of my bed and the interviewer and TV game announcer Clay Maro is there, each tribute's ID picture will appear by his head.**_

_**The Careers are Jason, Shimmer, Bryce, Sonny, Andy, and Yoko. Then it's Lance and me, out of the Careers, we're the most noticeable. Then it's District 5, Flick and Kesha. Districts 6, 7, and then 8 are next, Marklo and Lacey, Erik and Quinn, then of course, Zap and Winter. Marklo and Lacey, I saw Lance talking to the two of them at the waiting hall when I went over and talked to the others. Next is District 9 and 10, Jome and Marsha and then Oakley and Polly. District 11 is Oliver and Amy. Then finally it's Moose and Holly. I turn off the TV and crawl into the bed.**_

_**I fall asleep right away, but then I remember. I remember back to when my mom died.**_

"_Hey wake up Skye." Lilly says as she wakes me up. It's early morning, I can hear in the room next to mine my parents arguing. "Come on Lake's waiting for us." She pulls me out of bed and tells me to get dressed she'll be back in a minute. I listen to her, usually when our parents fight the three of us go out to the ocean. Just then I look out my window to see Lake pulling Lilly away from our house even though he's only 10 he's much stronger then her, even with her being the oldest._

"_No!" I can hear Lake yell at Lilly as they disappear through the fence I start to head downstairs but before I get out the door my dad slams it, grabs me and throws me against the wall. I stand up to face him._

_He grabs my arm, I don't even know what I did, but I know he's going to kill me. "You're a pathetic excuse for a daughter, you'll never be a daughter of mine!" He exclaims raising a hand to slam against my face._

_Just then I see mom come down the stairs, she says, "Stay the hell away from her Dan! You can't be mad at her for not knowing how to swim!"_

"_Well you should've taught her!" Dad exclaims letting me go and going over to mom. But before he can do anything mom grabs a knife and points it at him. Dad just laughs and says, "You really think you can hurt me? Think again." He grabs her hand points it at her and stabs her. I watch as he starts to beat her, her dead body because of the knife, is getting beaten by my father._

_I run out the door and instead of heading to the beach where Lake and Lilly is I go next door to the Rockwell's. Mrs. Rockwell opens the door and says, "Oh my god! Reef call the mayor! Come here Skye." She takes me inside. She must've either seen the tears in my eyes, or the bruise on my arm, or even I've got a bruise on my back from where dad threw me, all I know is that she tells Lance to go to the beach and find Lake and Lilly and about 2 minutes later Keepers show up on our door step and take my father out._

_I'm sitting on the stage of the justice building with Xander, my best friend and only friend. "Why didn't you want to go in Skye?" He asks._

"_I don't want to face my dad, besides Lake's in there with Lilly." I say just then, the door opens and the two of them come out and we both get up. "So?" I ask, hoping they'll say he'll be hung._

"_They said they'll keep him over night." Lake says._

"_And those Keepers have already been to our house to clean it up. I'm sorry Skye." Lilly adds in._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Who to Trust**_

_**I wake up with a jolt in my bed. I hate having dream-memories, only because it's always that one memory, either that or the one where Lilly volunteered for me and I had to watch her die on live TV.**_

_**The only thing good about the memory of my mom dying, is that Lake and Lilly never told me that he'd been on surveillance. That means the next time he's called in, they'll whip him to death, hang him, or take him to the middle of the square and shoot him, either way I'm good with as long as he's out of my life.**_

_**I swing my legs out of the nice warmth of the bed and go and have a shower, when I come out there's a training outfit on my dresser, so I put it on. It kind of funny, I mean the training outfit for District 4 has always been blue and black, but the Tracker bracelet is silver, so it kind of sticks out.**_

_**I go out to the eating area and the only one there is Zenna. I sit beside her and ask, "Zenna, how'd you win your games? I don't remember my dad talking about how you won."**_

_**She sighs then says, "I won, by betraying the Careers, at the bloodbath I was a Career, but I didn't kill anyone, I don't know why either. The others started to get suspicious. So when they told the boy from my district to kill me in my sleep, I turned on him and stabbed him with my spear. Then I took off for the woods where I made a different alliance, those people felt bad for me because I was the youngest alive tribute, so they protected me all the way to the end." Wow, that was her whole arena story there. She could write a book on how she did it.**_

_**A couple of minutes later everyone else showed up, but by then it was too late to have really anything, because Marsh was taking us down to the training centre. "Marsh, do you want us to stick together with the Careers?" Lance asks. Backstabber, then they'll really be at our throats.**_

"_**If you're going to be one yes, otherwise stay the hell away from them, once they figure out that their own fellow Careers are going in different alliances, then they feel like they already lost." Marsh says, I thought he wanted us with the Careers. Maybe Zenna finally talked some sense into him.**_

_**We enter the training centre and go into the crowd of basically everyone else, the districts I don't see are the two from 6 and 11. But just as I think that they appear, they get into the crowd of tributes who are now in front of Seneca. "Welcome tributes, to your one and only training day. Tonight you'll be showing off your skills in private training, but for now, work within your alliance." He says and everyone is going with their alliance somewhere.**_

_**I go to the shooting station, not really caring at what the others in my alliance are doing, but of course they come over with me. "What are the weapons you guys will be using?" I ask them.**_

"_**Blowgun with darts." Winter says picking up the blowgun and filling it with darts.**_

"_**I'll be using a knife." Zap says.**_

"_**And you, Oliver?" I ask.**_

"_**Probably an axe." He says, with confidence. Almost like he knows he'll be able to kill one of us with an axe, he'd have to get his hands on me first.**_

_**I look at Winter and say, "Winter, go and find her, if she's going to be in our alliance I'd like her to train with us." She nods and goes, off to somewhere.**_

"_**Who's she going to find?" Zap asks.**_

_**Oliver looks up at me, I'm standing on the platform risen for the archers at this station. "Who's she going to find kid?" Oliver asks.**_

_**I turn to him and say, "One, don't ever call me kid. Two she's going to find the girl from 12, we were thinking yesterday that she'd make a good asset to our alliance."**_

"_**But she's from 12." Zap adds in, then Oliver starts to whisper something, and they both start to whisper. I just roll my eyes and ready my bow and arrow, aim for a vital spot. I let the arrow slid out of my fingertips and it lands right on target, the throat.**_

"_**Nice shot Skye." I turn around to see Winter with Holly and Oliver and Zap turnaround from their mini conversation. "I found her." She says.**_

"_**Good, so I bet your wondering why I sent Winter to find you, right?" I ask her.**_

"_**Well yeah, I mean I kind of want to know why your with these three and not the Careers." She says.**_

"_**Just because I grew up with my father a victor and in a Career district, doesn't mean I like them. Besides I wanted to know if you'd like to be in our alliance. I'm Skye, from 4. That's Winter, as you should know. Then that's her district partner Zap and Oliver from 11." I say, pointing to the two of them.**_

"_**Sure, I'll be in your alliance." Holly says. Just then Oliver snorts and he and Zap walk off. "They don't like me do they?" She asks.**_

_**I jump down off the platform, then say, "Don't worry about them, boys will be boys." She seems to lighten up, then I look at the axe in her hand, and then ask, "So you're an axe person?"**_

"_**Yeah. And you?" She asks.**_

"_**Archery, then Winter's going to use a blowgun." I say.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Gamemakers**_

_**After about 30 minutes longer of training it's lunch time, we sit at a table with three seats. "So, do we have a game plan?" Holly asks.**_

_**I look at Winter then she says, "Well maybe me and Holly will run into the Cornucopia to grab some weapons, and Skye wait in the forest for us."**_

"_**Are you suggesting that because I'm only 15?" I ask. I hate when people think I can't do anything, I may be younger than most people but I can probably kill each and every one of them. Wait, what am I saying? I created this alliance so I don't need to rely of killing, and so I know I'll have a greater chance of winning, but if I win, I know Lance would be dead. How can I live with that guilt filling inside of me?**_

"_**That's not what I meant, I mean if the Careers know that your not going to be one of them, you'll be one of their first targets. With this you run away before it even starts while me and Holly get supplies." Winter explains.**_

"_**Fine, I'm good with it." I say.**_

"_**Me too." Holly says.**_

_**Just then lunch is over and done with. And it's time for us to learn more. On our way to the not tying station Oliver steps in front of us. Winter and Holly go over while I'm stuck with Oliver. "So they leave the younger one to fight their battles." He says.**_

"_**What do you want Oliver?" I ask.**_

"_**Just know that me and Zap have come up with our own little alliance, and plan on killing Winter and Holly slowly and making you watch." He says.**_

"_**You'd have to be alive to do that Oliver. Because if you don't stay out of my way I will kill you." I say and I go to Winter and Holly and sit with them. They both look at me so I say, "I guess you heard that."**_

"_**Well we were thinking, since each district stays in the waiting hall alone, maybe you can figure out who Lance's alliance is. I've seen him with Marklo and Lacey a lot." Winter says.**_

"_**I'll check out Moose's alliance too, but I believe he's with the Careers." Holly says. Careers? That's saddening, I mean a Career taking in someone from District 12. I guess they're desperate, since Lance and me aren't going to be with them.**_

_**That night I'm waiting in the waiting hall with Lance, like Winter had said earlier each district has a different time, so some get more time to actually practice then others. "Lance, why did you volunteer for Xander?" I ask him. It's better to know, then not.**_

"_**You really want to know Skye?" He asks, and I nod in response. He sighs then says, "I volunteered because I've known for many years, the day your mother died, Xander liked you. I also know that Lake wouldn't be able to handle being without you, you're the only thing keeping him around."**_

"_**Only thing keeping him around? What do you mean?" I ask.**_

"_**You really think all those years he wanted to train? No. In fact he probably hated it more than my dad, mom, Xander, and Rima, I didn't think that was possible." He says. This shocks me, I never knew Lake cared about me, I knew he kind of but not as much as Lance is saying. Maybe he started to care more once Lilly died, in the arena of course. Like most families members she volunteered for a younger sibling, me, and ended up being killed.**_

_**Before I can say anything they call my name and I go in, they've got a target set up for me and a golden bow with golden arrows on the table. Interesting. I grab the bow and grab an arrow and face the Gamemakers, Seneca Crane has a clipboard, probably to mark the scores. "Start whenever you like Miss Keller." He says.**_

_**I nod and face my target, I ready my bow and arrow aiming for the targets head, but instead I go for an eye. It embeds itself, the Gamemakers are whispering something but I don't care. I grab four more arrows and put three of the floor right beside my foot while I let the other go into the other eye. Then I grab two arrows and aim them, right for the stomach and I'm hoping it works. I let go and it does, they both end up in the stomach and I grab my last arrow I'll be using. I ready it; I don't really know where to aim this one.**_

_**I let the arrow go and it flies through the air, **__please, please land somewhere vital. __**I open my eyes to look where it has landed and I'm amazed with where it imbedded itself in. Right in the mouth, it now looks like a gingerbread man.**_

_**I turn to the Gamemakers, they're stunned, so am I, even I didn't know I was that good.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Zenna Black**_

_**I exit the private training room to see an elevator opened with Frost waiting for me with Zenna. Before I fully get to them I see the wall is glass and I can see Lance waiting for his turn in with the Gamemakers. I wonder what weapon he'll get and what'll he'll do.**_

"_**Are you coming?" Zenna asks, I nod and get onto the elevator with them. "So how do you think you did?" She asks.**_

"_**Hopefully better then a five." I say.**_

"_**I don't doubt it for a minute that you won't get a 10 or more." Frost says. I look at Zenna and I see something, her left hand is in her sweater pocket, but I don't see the outline of a hand, all I see is almost a round tube.**_

"_**Can you stop staring at it, it makes me feel less confident about it then I already am." She says.**_

"_**I'm sorry I didn't know. How'd it happen?" I ask.**_

"_**In the arena. Come on." She says as the door opens and Marsh passes us with Jayla. I go into my room and have a shower. I change into some Capitol PJ's and when I go back out to the living room, Nina, Marsh, Jayla, Frost, and Lance are all talking, I search for Zenna and I see her on the balcony. I go out and lean on the railing. "Here to ask me more questions?" She asks.**_

"_**I know what my dad did to you, I'm thinking he did that to every girl. I never knew till Frost told me." I say.**_

"_**He's never been able to hold a secret. Besides, I've been mentally shut down ever since then." She starts, "Ever since I've come back, I've kept a close eye on Lake, Lilly, and you. And when Lilly volunteered, I was her mentor. She reminded me so much of myself, raised in a Career lifestyle and never ever wanted to be one. Then you come, you make me think that this'll be my last mentoring time." She finishes.**_

"_**Zenna, who do you have as a family, besides Marsh?" I asks.**_

_**She lets out a silent laugh and smiles before saying, "Marsh isn't my real family. When he was 7 his dad was a Keeper, and died. His mom was devastated and so he went out a year later, his mom had completely shut off herself from everyone and everything else. He found me, I was curled up all alone and scared in a burnt down house, which had killed my parents that night." She says.**_

"_**What happened next?" I ask her.**_

"_**He took me to his mom, and his mom took me in as one of her own. Me and Marsh were raised like we were already brother and sister, and she put us in training. To revenge Marsh's father, Marsh was all for that, I was in it for my parents. But then I realized something, I'll never be related to them, and I don't want to have murderous blood." She says.**_

"_**So?" I ask, this is starting to get interesting.**_

"_**There was nothing for me to do about it, so I pretended like I went to the training centre. Then when I was 13, Marsh had volunteered, promised both "mom" and me he'd be the one coming home. While Marsh was in the games, "mom" had gotten depressed and told herself that he wasn't coming home, so one day she told me to go to the square and give a Keeper a note. I did and three Keepers left without me while the one that read it just knelt down to me and grabbed my hand and took me to Mayor Snow." She confesses. Then she sighs and says, "Our mom, had hung herself in grief. The next year I was reaped, and no one volunteered for me, they all knew Marsh and they knew he found me in a burnt house, they all believed I'd be fine defending for myself. That's exactly why I didn't join the Careers, and ended up losing my hand in the final battle with my own district partner. I had decapitated him." She finishes wow.**_

"_**Zenna, what kept you going in the arena?" I ask her.**_

"_**Easy, I knew if I didn't win, no one would miss me, well except maybe Marsh. But I also always told myself ever since my parents died, that I never want to see them again until it's my real time to die. So I needed to win, even if it involved me killing my own adoptive family brother." She says.**_

_**That doesn't really help me, because I don't want to kill Lance. But I also don't want to die the way my sister did. I've got to win, and like Zenna said, even it involves killing Lance.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**GWP Chapter 9**_

_**Chapter 9: Scores and Interviews**_

_**We go back inside and I go to my room, turn on the TV and watch for the training scores. District 1's Jason and Shimmer score, 11 and 10. District 2 and 3 are next, Bryce and Sonny both score a 10, then Andy scores an 11 while Yoko scores a 10. Lance scores a 10, good job Lance, I score a 12. So far out of the Careers, which I'm not, I got the highest.**_

_**District 5, 6, and 7 aren't interesting, Flick and Kesha both score 6, Marklo scores a 7 while Lacey a 9. Erik and Quinn both score a 5. Then it's Zap and Winter, Zap scores a 8 while Winter scores a 11. She's as good as the other Careers. Next is Jome and Marsha from 9, Jome scored a 4 while Marsha scored a 5. No one should ever get that low in training. Oakley and Polly from 10 both score a 7. District 11 is up next, Oliver scored an 11 while Amy scored an 8. Finally is Moose and Holly, Moose scores a 11 while Holly scores an 11 as well. Guess Moose is a good Career, and Winter and Holly are good allies.**_

_**I turn the TV off and crawl under my covers, tomorrow is getting ready for the interviews, then it's time for the interviews, then finally the next day is Day 1 in the arena. I really hope I survive past the bloodbath, but who knows, the Careers may kill me off since I've got the highest score.**_

_**I wake up with a jolt, I just had the worst nightmare ever. My dad, Lake, Lilly, Lance, Xander, Rima, and their parents were all there. They were all ghost or something, and really mad, they were saying "why did you kill us Skye?" I shudder at thinking about what I had just dreamed.**_

_**It's morning because the sun is shining through my window, and of course Frost has just entered my room. "Get up and let's head down to the styling room, I want to make sure your all ready for the interviews." He says.**_

"_**What about having an angle?" I ask.**_

"_**Zenna said she'll come down later to work on that with you. Now get a shower and throw these things on." He says, throwing me a tank top and jeans. I have a quick shower and throw the things on, the tank top is freshly washed, and I can still smell the dryer smell on it.**_

_**I go out into the room and Frost walks in front of me all the way to the elevator, we get in and he presses a button that says 'SR' Styling Rooms I'm thinking. "Frost, are me and Lance going to be matching again?" I ask.**_

"_**Well yes, kind of. I have a different outfit idea, and I don't think Lance wants to wear a dress," Frost says, and I laugh at the thought.**_

_**Frost gets me ready and when I'm done, I'm allowed to see. I'm wearing a sea green dress, that color goes to my waist. Then to my knees is the light blue, on it, it has a white streak, as like I was found at the bottom of the sea. I have a necklace one, made of real pearls, Frost says it'll bring out my eyes. I really don't see it.**_

"_**It's great, I love it," I say to Frost.**_

"_**I thought you'd like it. Ready for the interview?" He asks.**_

_**Just then Zenna comes in and says, "Not till she's got an angle."**_

"_**Can't I just be myself? I mean I'm not good at anything else," I tell her.**_

"_**If you think you can answer all his questions with honesty, then yes. Alright come on, we don't want to be late," She says. We get onto the elevator and head up to the city circle. Right by the doors is the interview stage, it's amazing actually. **_

_**When I get up there Zenna goes, I get into the line up. I'm right behind Yoko and in front of Lance. Right now, I just got to remember to not faint. I remember one year there was a girl from 9 or maybe even 10, she got so scared she threw up on stage then fell into the audience. It was kind of funny, but not really.**_

_**Just then Tyson, the interviewer and game host calls out Shimmer then Jason. Then Sonny then Bryce, and then Yoko then Andy. Then it's my turn, I get ready behind the curtain. "Now let's welcome from District 4, Skye Keller," He says. I step out and the lights on the stage are almost blinding. I sit in the chair right beside Tyson. "Hello Miss Keller," He says.**_

"_**Tyson," I say back.**_

"_**Now tell us, how is it being the daughter of one of the most hated mentors, Mr. Keller?" He asks.**_

"_**It's tough, my father isn't the nicest man in the world. In fact instead of wasting his money of Lake and me, he trains us himself, which is much worse than drowning," I say. Which it is, if it was up to me, I would've drowned myself in the ocean years ago, but somehow Xander has always found a way to talk some sense into me.**_

"_**Interesting. Now, we all saw you volunteer for another victor's child, Rima Rockwell. Why'd you do it? To have the glory that your dad has had all these years?" He asks.**_

"_**No, nothing like that. I actually wanted to protect Rima, she's only 12. Not saying 12-year olds can't do much, they can, but you don't know Rima, she's so delicate and fragile," I say.**_

"_**Now, one last question, we know Lance and Xander are brothers. If it came down to it, will you kill Lance?" He asks me.**_

_**I've got to answer honestly. "If it really came down to it, then yes," I tell them. Just then the buzzer sounds and my time is up. I head through the door and down a couple of steps the start walking through the hallway and meet up with Frost and Zenna.**_

"_**You were great Skye," Frost tells me.**_

"_**Hey, Lance is up," Zenna adds in.**_

_**We watch the TV and Lance enters the stage. They both make some jokes and the crowd laughs, then comes the question. He asks, "So Lance, why did you volunteer for Xander, he looked like he could handle himself in the games?"**_

"_**I volunteered because he's my brother. I also did that because he and Skye have been friends ever since she could talk, I couldn't put him through the thought of killing her," He says.**_

"_**Now Skye, how long have you been friends with her?" Tyson asks him. Lance and me friends? More like neighbours.**_

"_**We're not really friends. I'm good friends with her older brother Lake, and then she's best friends with my little brother. We really don't even see eye to eye all the time," He confesses.**_

_**The buzzer sounds and his time is done. He comes down the hall and the four of us head back up to our floor. I wonder, what will happen in the arena? I've got to get our plan out to both Winter and Holly.**_

_**When we arrive back to the floor I go straight into my room, I ask an avox to grab my a pen and paper, they do and she comes back, I start to write:**_

_Arena Plan,_

_Here's what I'm thinking, I'll go into the forest grabbing an archery set the edge with a backpack, and meet you in there. Don't fear if you can't find me the minute you go into the forest, I'll be there. Then we'll have one person carry a pack with everything in it, good luck, and hopefully the three of us make it past the Bloodbath._

_Skye T. Keller._

_**I give it to the avox after making two copies, and I head into bed. Tomorrow will be the day I'll face death, hoping, praying I make it home, with a beating heart.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Bloodbath**_

_**I wake up to Nina shaking me awake, she says, "Come on, get up it's time."**_

_**It's time, it's time for me to hopefully make it out of the Bloodbath alive or at least in one whole piece with a beating heart. I take a quick shower and then pull on my arena outfit Frost laid out for me on the dresser. It's a dark blue tank top with black caprice and then knee high socks and knee high dark blue boots. I put on my locket and then pull on my arm guard, since I'm an archer for our alliance I don't want to get skin ripped off when I shoot an arrow.**_

_**I go out into the living room area and Lance is there waiting with Zenna. He's wearing almost the exact same thing, a dark blue t-shirt with black pants and then running shoes. "Are you ready to get all set Skye?" Zenna asks me, I nod my head and she pulls us both into the elevator and we head down to the styling rooms.**_

_**When I get down there Frost is already in the room. He throws me a bottle of water and says, "Never know when you'll find some."**_

_**I take some of the bottle then I wait for the tube to open, I go up it and into the arena. I ask Frost though, "Frost, will you make sure my locket makes it home even if I don't?"**_

"_**You'll make it out, your alliance and Lance will protect you," He tells me. Guess he really doesn't know Lance and I won't be seeing eye to eye, not now. I don't want to be the one to kill him in the end and if we're in an alliance that would be my goal.**_

_**Just then the tube behind me opens up and an announcer says, "10." Guess the countdown for the tube has already begun. I shake Frost's hand then I go in. Just then the tube shuts and I get to the top of the arena. I'm blinded by the light for a minute and then I blink my eyes to see the Cornucopia is in front of me, but the only way to it, is by swimming. There's three islands that I can see, the only thing separated the three are either a river or stream. Pretty easy to get across. The Cornucopia is on the mini island, which is the island we're all starting on.**_

_**60 seconds, that's how long we must stay here. I search for Winter and Holly and finally I find them. About 4 people over to my right is Winter and then Holly's right beside her. They look at me and nod and I know, they got the letter and our plan is a go. Just then the gong sounds, snapping me out of my daze, and I don't even wait another second before I sprint off towards the right island. In my way is a quiver and pack. I grab the two of them just as two cannons fire. Out of the corner my eye I see Quinn sprinting towards me, and she's got a knife ready to throw. I hold up my bag to block the throw and the knife blade imbeds itself into the back. I grab it and throw it right at her, hitting her between the eyes. BOOM! Her cannon seemed to be the loudest.**_

_**I take off for the island and jump from rock to rock as a few more cannons fire and when I get far enough into the woods I stop by another stream and sit down on the ground. I can't believe I killed her, and for no reason. I mean she only had the one knife, she couldn't have killed me with anything else.**_

_**Just then I hear people in the bushes and I grab my bow and arrow and aim it that way just as Winter and Holly appear. "Wow, calm it's just us," Winter teases. I put down my bow and arrow again and they sit down with me.**_

"_**Let's see what we all got," Holly says. I open my pack and there was a reason it was at the edge of the island, it's got almost nothing in it. An empty water bottle, a knife, and then some matches. I put the knife in my back pocket and then I fill up my water bottle, then the other one that Holly grabbed. Holly didn't get a pack, but she got her weapon, an axe. But she also grabbed a vial of poison so she's putting poison on all our weapons, especially Winter's darts for her blowgun. Winter didn't get much either, a first aid kit and then small brick. She puts all our extra stuff in one pack and then zips it up.**_

_**We wait for the night to come and when the anthem plays we watch as the sky is filled with the bloodbath cannons. First is Kesha, then it goes all the way to Erik then Quinn. So that means Marklo and Lacey are alive. Same with Lance. Next is Zap, I her a sigh escape Winter, I think even though he was a jerk, he was way too young to die. Then it goes, Jome, Oakley, Polly, and then Amy. Then the night goes black again.**_

_**As we lay down to go and sleep I see a fire in the distant. Must be a tribute who doesn't realize, fire, brings people closer to killing you. At least I made it past the bloodbath, but worst of all because I'll be worrying for him, Lance is still alive.**_


End file.
